How Terrible It Is To Love Something That Death Can Touch
by Ariesgirl666
Summary: A two-shot for Enolive, based on the movie. Enoch and Olive's respective thoughts during the scene where she almost froze to death. 1: He thought, for just a moment, about bringing her back 2: She wasn't sure if she had the strength
1. Enoch

Nothing had ever been out of Enoch's reach, not really. At his parents' funeral home, he would practice on corpses every night until he got them just the way he wanted them. They wouldn't be alive, not really, but they would be close enough and really, what did he care as long as they were interesting and did what he wanted?

But Olive was, he knew that now as he looked down at her frost-dusted skin and closed eyes. That's when the fervent, desperate hope fluttered in his mind – _I could bring her back_.

It would be easy –her body, frozen as it was, would be in perfect condition by the time he could set up his lab again. He had at least dozens of hearts suitable for a girl her size. He could get her walking and talking again – _but she wouldn't be Olive_. Not really. She'd be a poor imitation, a shadow puppet, limited to doing whatever Enoch told her _–like she didn't already_ , the shameful voice in the back of his head told him. When he looked down at her he was already running through calculations –how quickly he could get her to his lab before the body started to spoil, if the way she died would interfere with her reanimation, but he was interrupted again by the same voice.

 _She wouldn't want that._

He knew that was true. Olive, beautiful Olive, full of life, couldn't – _shouldn't_ –be brought back as his puppet. She was too good for that, too bright.

He'd kissed her before, but it had been an accident, some fifty-odd years ago. He'd been reaching for something behind her, she'd moved, and their lips had touched. It was an accident, they both understood that, and neither of them spoke about it again, but her lips had been warm, so warm – _which made sense in retrospect_ –but when he kissed her now, her lips were cold, and that was when the necromancer finally understood death.

It felt like an eternity until she opened her eyes, some of the pallor returning to her face, and smiled. "You never realized what?"


	2. Olive

_She wasn't sure if she had the strength._

Everything was blurry and cold, so cold. Olive had never been cold in her life, she'd always had the fire burning in her blood, stifled uncomfortably by her gloves. But when the wight touched her, the blaze inside her dulled to a few embers, their dull glow the only thing still keeping her alive. She gasped when the cold entered her heart, each breath like shards of ice, until her lungs fully froze over too.

Something happened, she couldn't see, she wasn't sure what, and she was dropped, the thud jarring her body, but by then she was too numb to feel it.

She tried to see what was going on, but she couldn't move. At some point, her eyes had closed so that she was alone, just her and the darkness and the cold.

Then, she heard his voice.

"I'm so sorry, Olive."

Only then did the reality of what was happening to her sink in. _I don't want to die!_ But the heat inside of her was growing tired, and it was so easy to just succumb to the cold. Her cries stifled, Olive went under.

Then he kissed her.

Olive wasn't sure what happened exactly, but after his lips parted from hers, it was if she'd found a whole new reserve of strength, strength enough to burn the cold away from her insides.

Unbidden, a memory came back to her of a conversation they'd had a long time ago.

 _"What is your peculiarity, exactly?"_

 _Enoch looked up from his doll, surprised. "What?"_

 _Olive was standing behind him, as always, watching over his shoulder as he worked. "Your peculiarity," she repeated. "What do you do to create…" she gestured towards the shelf of hearts._

 _Enoch frowned, as if he had expected her to know this. "I bring things back to life. You've seen it."  
"I've never seen you bring anything back to life," Olive said stubbornly, crossing her arms. "You reanimate things. It's not the same, Enoch."_

 _"There's no difference," he muttered, sulking now._

But there had been. And when he kissed her, that thing, that spark that traveled between them and gave her strength, that had been him, and maybe she had been wrong, maybe he had been more connected to life than she'd thought.

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at being able to see Enoch's face again.

"You never realized what?"


End file.
